This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing products from containers, in particular the dispensing of products by extrusion, the product having a consistency suited to extrusion.
It has been proposed to dispense food products, such as ice cream, from containers by extrusion and several kinds of containers have been proposed for this purpose including a large multi-portion container and containers which are suited to dispensing a single portion of product.
In dispensing product from multi-portion containers, problems have arisen in arranging for portions to be dispensed without manual intervention, that is the delivery of portions has usually had to be achieved by manual operation of a valve.